A day without you is like a year without rain
by ilovecailey4eva
Summary: Bailey leaves beacause of the twister, and her family does not have enough money to be on the ship. Will Cody do something? Will he bring her back on board?
1. Chapter 1

_Bailey's point of view_

I remember when I was at the Sky Deck, I was looking over to the sea when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone gently kissed me on the cheek. I already knew that someone was Cody.

Bailey: What are you doing up this late?

Cody: I was just about to ask you the same thing.

I then looked over to Cody and I saw his amazing sparkling blue eyes that got me dazed into them every time I looked at them. I could tell that he was staring straight into my eyes too. I loved it when he looked at me like I was the most precious thing on Earth. He then broke the silence.

Cody: You have such beautiful brown eyes.

Bailey: And you have the bluest eyes.

We again locked into each other's eyes again and we both we're leaning in still gazing at each other. We then closed the gap. Leaning in to the best kiss of the night, I wrapped my arms carefully around Cody's neck. He put his arms on my waist pulling me closer to him. I wanted to stay here forever with Cody right beside me. I couldn't believe I could hold my breath this long, but eventually, we had to end the kiss for air. We were both breathing heavily and we had our foreheads touching each others.

Bailey: I love you

Cody: I love you, too

Bailey: We should probably go it's almost curfew.

I took my hands off of Cody's neck and was about to go but Cody was holding on to my hand preventing me from leaving.

Cody: Don't go, please.

Bailey: Cody, I really don't want to go but It's almost curfew we'll get caught and you know we never disrespect the rules.

Cody: I know but I just want you here with me.

Bailey: I also want you here with me too, but we have to go.

Cody was looking down really wanting me to stay with him. I cupped his cheek making him look at me.

Bailey: Cody, I'll see you tomorrow I promise. Do you trust me?

Cody: Of course I trust you. I love you don't forget that.

Bailey: I love you too, don't forget that either. Goodnight Cody.

We shared one last kiss and then I went back to my room. I know that I will see him tomorrow. I just know it. When I walked back to my room, London was already sleeping. She had her eye mask over her eyes and was snoring loudly. I laughed silently trying not to wake her but I guess she heard me because she sat up in her bed, took off her eye mask and said,

London: Where were you?

Bailey: Why do you want to know?

London: I don't know just thought you were with Cody.

Bailey: How did you know?

London: Well, I saw you when you were talking with Cody on the Sky Deck...

Bailey: When I walked in, I saw you were sleeping.

London: I wasn't actually sleeping I just rushed back into the room when I saw you were leaving.

Bailey: Why didn't you want me to see you?

London: DUH! Poor farm girl plus rich city girl equals embarrassing!

Bailey: London! I can't believe you would say that! Plus, who would she you late at night?

London: Hey it's true! Duh! Almost everyone would die if they saw me!

Bailey: Let's just go to sleep.

London: Okey-Dokey!

I quickly changed in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then I went to sleep. I couldn't wait until morning so that I could see the most amazing man in the world.

_Cody's point of view_

In the morning, I first went to my class. Since Bailey was in a different class, I didn't get to see her this morning. After class, I rushed down to the Sky Deck wishing I would see her somewhere. Luckily I did. I snuck up behind her; I was so close to her I couldn't believe she didn't notice me. I again wrapped my arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the cheek. I saw her smile guessing she already knew it was me.

Bailey: I see you just got out of your class.

Cody: Yeah, I think I was the first one out of that classroom I guess I really wanted to see you.

Bailey: Now you see me, how do you feel?

Cody: Okay I guess…

Bailey then gave me a glare and then pinched me. It hurt.

Cody: I was just kidding.

I was laughing a little when I said that last sentence.

Bailey: Oh, I'm sorry I pinched you then.

Cody: Hey, I deserved it. I shouldn't have teased you like that.

Bailey: Well, what do you want to do now?

Cody: I don't know what ever my beautiful girlfriend would want to do, we'll do it.

Bailey: Well, how about we take a walk and then we could go to my room and watch movies on my laptop?

Cody: I love how you think, shall we?

Bailey: We shall.

We went out and took a nice walk. After that we went to Bailey's room to watch a movie on her laptop. I suggested a scary movie. She agreed and we watched Paranormal Activity. Bailey was holding on to me on some scary parts. I held her really close to me because I was kinda scared also. After the movie, it was about 7:00 I told Bailey that we would eat dinner at 9:00, so I kissed Bailey goodbye and I told her I would come pick her up at 8:45. After I said that I left to get ready.

_Bailey's point of view_

I was 8:20 when my phone rang. I thought it was Cody but I was wrong. I answered my phone.

Bailey: Hello?

Eunice: _Oh Hello Bailey!_

Bailey: Momma!

Eunice: _Yep, that's me!_

Bailey: How are you? How's the farm in Kettlecorn?

Eunice: _Everything is fine it's just that Kettlecorn had a twister last week._

Bailey: Oh My Gosh! Is everyone okay?

Eunice: _Yes everyone is okay it's just that the twister destroyed the whole farm and we don't have enough money to fix it unless…_

Bailey: Unless what?

Eunice: _Unless we bring you back home._

Bailey: Wait, What?

Eunice: _I said we have to bring you back home._

Bailey: Why?

Eunice: _Well, we don't have enough money for the farm and the school._

Bailey: No! Please no!

Eunice: _I'm really sorry Bailey but we have to, we don't have a choice. _

Bailey: But what about my friends! My classes! My dreams! And, and…

Eunice: _Bailey stop it! You have to do this for your family! We can't afford for you to go to school there! Maybe you can go to school in Kettlecorn, but we don't have money for you to be staying there on that ship!_

Bailey: Cody

Eunice: _What about that scrawny kid Cody?_

Bailey: Momma, don't you dare call Cody scrawny! And what do you mean what about him! He is my boyfriend! Haven't you read any of my letters?

Eunice: _Your boyfriend! When did you tell me you had a boyfriend? _

Bailey: Momma didn't you hear me? I have been writing to you on how much I love Cody! And yes Momma, I do LOVE Cody!

Eunice: _Bailey, I'm sorry I haven't read any of your letters. It's just that they are sooo long! I am also sorry we have to take you away from that school and… Cody_

Bailey: How can you do this to me Momma? How?

Eunice: _I'm sorry Bailey but we have to do this for the farm, and the family business. _

Bailey: Fine, when do I leave?

Eunice: _Tomorrow_

Bailey: WHAT! Tomorrow! Why tomorrow!

Eunice: _We need the money by tomorrow, and if we don't have the money by tomorrow, then the government will take away the farm._

Bailey: Why didn't you tell me sooner!

Eunice:_ We didn't want you to overreact!_

Bailey: What time do I leave?

Eunice: _At about 3:00._

Bailey: No! Please! I can't leave Cody he is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I can't just say goodbye to him like that! No I can't! I won't do it!

Eunice: _Bailey please! Do this for the family!_

Bailey: When will I see Cody again?

Eunice: _I don't know? You can see him when the farm gets fixed._

Bailey: How badly was the farm destroyed?

Eunice: _Really badly._

Bailey: So how long will it take to clean everything up?

Eunice: _Bailey! Stop asking so many questions!_

Bailey: Answer me Momma! How long?

Eunice: _About a year._

Bailey: A year! That will take forever!

Eunice: _Bailey, I promise that when the farm is all fixed, you can see your boyfriend again. Just please you have to do this. It's for the farm's sake._

Bailey: Fine, but don't expect me to be in the happiest moods. All I probably will be doing is crying, eating, and sleeping.

Eunice: _You really do love that boy don't you?_

Bailey: Yes Momma, I really do.

Eunice: _I'm really sorry Bailey, I mean it. I have to go now, your father wants me to make dinner. I'll see you tomorrow okay Bailey._

Bailey: Fine Momma, let me just tell Cody. I don't think he will take it very well.

Eunice: _Okay goodbye Bailey. See you tomorrow._

Bailey: Yeah bye, see you tomorrow too.

I then hung up the phone it was already 8: 43. Cody would be here any moment now. I just have to tell him the news. (sigh) This is gonna be a long night.

_Cody's point of view _

At exactly 8:45, I made my way to Bailey's room. I knocked once and she opened the door almost immediately. I guess she already knew I would be there. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a blue ruffled shirt, she had her blue flats on and her hair was slightly curled with a blue flower in it.

Cody: Wow, you look beautiful.

Bailey: You don't look so bad yourself.

Cody: Shall we go now?

Bailey: We shall.

Once we got to the Aqua Lounge, I noticed she was looking at everything but me. I thought she was mad at me for some reason so I asked what was wrong.

Cody: What's the matter?

Bailey: Nothing, nothing

Cody: C'mon Bailey, you know that you can tell me anything right? So tell me.

Bailey: It's just that my mom called earlier today and she told me that the farm was hit with a twister last week and they don't have enough money to fix it unless they bring me home.

Cody: Is home like back in Kettlecorn?

Bailey slowly nodded her said as she was looking down.

Bailey: I begged, I pleaded but she said that we needed the farm for the family business, so I couldn't stay here. I really want to be with you but I have to do this for my family. I'm really sorry.

Cody: When will I get to see you again?

Bailey: Next year when the farm is all fixed. Then I can come and see you. I know that it sounds like a long time, but as soon as I'm gone, you'll forget all about me.

Cody: I would never, ever forget you no matter if I don't see you for ten, thirty or one-hundred years, I will never forget you. I will love you like I love you now.

Bailey: I know, I love you too, and I will never forget you either.

Cody: I just don't want you to go. Please stay.

Bailey: I can't, I'm so sorry.

I saw Bailey's eyes were getting watery. Mine were too. Then she looked into my eyes and just started crying on that very spot. I ran over to her and I gave her a hug. I then started crying also, she was holding onto me really tight like she never wanted me to go. I felt the same way about her. I never felt this way about anybody until I met Bailey. I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't. There had to be a way. There just had too. I just hope everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cody's point of view _

After Bailey and I cried for a long time, we had to go to our cabins. Before I left, I asked her one last question.

Cody: When will you be leaving?

Bailey: Tomorrow.

Cody: I'll be there I promise.

Bailey: Good.

Cody: I'll really miss you.

Bailey: I'll miss you too.

Cody: We should probably go.

Bailey: Right. Goodnight.

Cody: Goodnight.

After we said our goodbyes, I went to my cabin. Woody was there and he was just in the middle of farting his classic rock songs.

Cody: Darn it! I forgot today was the Mexican buffet!

Woody: What? You don't like?

Cody: No, not one bit.

It was getting harder for me to breathe, so I opened the porthole and stuck my head out. Seeing the ocean relaxed me a little bit. While I was relaxing, I had a brilliant idea.

Cody: Woody, did you know that Bailey is leaving tomorrow?

Woody: No, where?

Cody: She is going back to Kettlecorn…to stay…forever.

Woody: Wow, I didn't know.

Cody: Well, now you know!

Woody: You don't have to yell at me!

Cody: I'm sorry. It's just that I am so sad that Bailey is leaving.

Woody: Me too.

Cody: I have an idea…

Woody: Oh! Oh! Does it have to do with my musical talent?

Cody: No, and I don't think you have a musical talent. Correction, you don't have at talent at all.

Woody: Hurtful!

Cody: Well. Here's my plan. We can get London to call all of Bailey's favorite singers like, Selena Gomez, Demi Lavato, Hannah Montana, Big Time Rush, The Jonas Brothers, and many more. Then, we can have a concert for her and raise a ton of money, and with that money, Bailey can stay on the ship! Problem solved! Now we just have to ask London to call all of them, and then ask Mr. Moseby for permission! Let's go tomorrow afternoon as soon as Bailey leaves. I can't wait!

_The next day_

_Bailey's point of view _

I am packing. I hated packing. It meant I had to leave what I loved the most. I hate my parents for doing this to me. I hate the twister that ruined the farm. Right now, I hate everything. I don't want to talk to anyone. I want to be left alone. I don't want to leave. It feels like I am carrying a big weight that is pulling me down, down, down. I cried right there on that very spot. I heard someone open the door, but I didn't dare look up. I was afraid that my mother came early to pick me up. So I didn't look up. I then heard the door close, I wondered who it was. Then, someone picked me up from the floor and held me in their arms. It was Cody. I then started crying harder. I didn't want to leave this. Not now, not ever. He held me tighter. He was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I hated this feeling.

_Cody's point of view_

I held Bailey so tight. I didn't know how I could live without her here with me. It was going to be hard. I talked to her silently.

Cody: Bailey?

She was still crying really hard.

Cody: Bailey?

A ran a finger over her cheek. It was really wet from her tears. Her arms were wrapped around me, her head on my chest, crying hard. She had her eyes closed. I called to her one more time.

Cody: Bailey?

She took one of her arms off of me, wiped her tears and silently answered.

Bailey: Yes?

It was silent and shaky.

Cody: Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry.

Bailey: No, everything is not going to be okay!

Cody: Bailey, calm down.

Bailey: I will not calm down! My family is taking you away from me! How can I let them do this?

Cody: I know, but it's all for a cause. Everything will be fine. Don't worry.

But actually, I didn't really think everything would be okay. I was scared. Help me someone!


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

_Bailey's point of view_

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. I was busy getting all of my stuff from my room to the sky deck. Cody came to my room to help me out. I grabbed the most precious item that reminded me of Cody, his blue sweater. I loved that blue sweater. It reminded me very much of Cody because of his scent. His scent is marvelous. Is smells like…really, there's no way to explain it it's so good. As soon as we got to the Sky Deck, I saw many people getting on or off the boat. I figured that my parents were on this one. I finally saw my parents scanning the area to see if they could find me. When they did, they held out their arms out and shouted…

Clyde and Eunice: Bailey!

I didn't move. Why should I? They ruined my life. I didn't even smile. Cody was standing next to me with his arms wrapped around me tight. Then he looked down at me seeing that I wasn't greeting my parents. Then he asked me…

Cody: Bailey, don't you want to say "Hi" to your parents?

I looked up at Cody, and then I said "No" in a mean voice.

Cody: Well, why not?

Bailey: Because they are taking me away from all of this! Look around Cody; don't you see that I belong here?

Cody: I know you do, but you have to do what is right. Now go greet your parents.

I looked back at my parents. They had put their arms down and now, they were giving me a look. I hated that look; it made me feel really guilty. I then walked over to my parents. They said no word. I then said, Hi.

Bailey: Hi

Eunice: Well, hello Bailey.

Clyde: Are you ready to go?

Bailey: Yeah, I just need to say goodbye to my friends.

Eunice: Okay, but hurry.

I walked over to Cody and took his hand. I led him to all my friends that were saying goodbye to me before I left. I walked over to Zack and Maya.

Zack: Were gonna miss you Bailey.

Bailey: I'm going to miss you too, Zack.

Zack: Great, now I'm going to be hearing Cody cry for like, ever!

Bailey: Don't worry, I told him not to miss me so much.

Zack: Like that's going to happen!

I then saw Maya.

Maya: Aww, Bailey, come here!

I gave Maya a hug.

Maya: I'm going to miss you.

Bailey: I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be back.

Maya: Great!

I then spotted Woody and Addison.

Bailey: Hey guys, I guess I'm leaving.

Woody: Yeah, Were going to miss you, all of us.

Addison: Yeah Bailey-

Woody cut her off, okay; she's going to miss you too. I just knew that if she started talking, she would never stop!

Bailey: Thanks, guys.

I gave then each a hug, then walked over to London, Mr. Mosbey and Ms. Tutwiler

Mr. Moseby: Goodbye Bailey, you were a great influence to all the students here at Seven Seas High.

Bailey: Thank you Mr. Moseby,

I gave him a hug.

Ms. Tuttweiler: Great! I'm losing one of my best students!

Bailey; No worries, you now have Cody.

Ms. Tuttweiler: I know but it's not going to be the same without you.

I gave Ms. Tuttweiler a hug. I saw London and wanted to say goodbye.

Bailey: London, I guess you're having your own room after all.

London: Yeah, but now that you mention it, I kinda liked having you as my roommate.

Bailey: Thanks, London.

London: I'm now losing my best friend! Come here!

I gave London a hug too. I glanced back at my parents and saw they were getting impatient. I walked over to Cody, _my_ Cody. He was crying. I then noticed I was too. I glanced back at my friends. They were all crying. I looked back at Cody and gave him a hug. I never wanted to let go. I couldn't leave him. I love him so much. I then kissed him with as much passion as I could. I knew this was going to be my last kiss with Cody. We disconnected. I cried even harder. He wi;ed my tears from my face. I knew it was time to go.

Bailey: Goodbye Cody.

Cody: Goodbye, I love you.

Bailey: I love you too. As long as there is a star in the sky, you'll know that I love you. So don't worry about me telling you that I love you, just look up at the sky.

Cody: I will, I love you Bailey.

I nodded, picked up my stuff and headed towards my parents.

Clyde: Now, are you ready?

Bailey: Yeah, Dad, I'm ready.

Clyde: Alright, just one sec.

Clyde: Everyone, thank you for making my Bailey, feel at home, she loves it here. She is always happy when she is here. Thank you again, especially, Cody.

After my dad said those words, we headed out the door. I glanced back at everyone, s\they all waved goodbye. I looked back at Cody and blew him a kiss. I was going home. This was actually the forst time I didn't want to go home. I was leaving, everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_The same time_

_Cody's pint of view_

I saw my Bailey leave. When she looked back at me, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. She was leaving. I couldn't do anything about it. Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Mr. Moseby, and Ms. Tuttweiler, walked over to me and saw me crying. I turned around and I saw that London, Maya and Addison were also crying. Zack asked me…

Zack: Cody, are you okay?

Cody: n-n-no.

Zack: C'mon Cody it's gonna be okay, you'll see.

Cody: No, it won't! It will never be okay!

Woody: Cody?

I didn't answer because I knew Woody was going to be saying things about his stupid comics or a really bad comment.

Woody: Cody!

Cody: WHAT!

Woody: Remember what you told me in our cabin?

Cody: What did I tell you?

Woody: You know about the concert?

I lit up as soon as he said that. I had completely forgotten about the concert! I turned around and I saw that they all had confused looks on their faces. I quickly filled them in on the concert. Mr. Moseby agreed with me and said it was okay. I was getting my Bailey back. I will get her back. I need her in my life. I can't live without her. I glanced over to London and saw she was on the phone. She mentioned the name Demi, and I was getting excited.

London: Hey Demi!

_Demi: Hey London! How have you been? _

London: Actually, one of my best friends left the boat today, so I am kinda bummed about that.

_Demi: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that whatever you need me to do, I'm here for you._

London: Well, since my friend can't afford to come on the ship because of a twister, I was wondering if you could come to Kettlecorn to do a concert there along with other singers too.

_Demi: Oh, sure London, just call me and tell me when it is going to be. _

London: Alright, I will take care and thanks.

_Demi: No problem._

London: Bye.

_Demi: Bye._

I saw London hang up her phone she looked at me and nodded, I already knew what she meant by that. We got one, now we needed just seven more to go. We got this.

_Bailey's point of view_

The rest of the way back home was a drag. I had been crying and looking at the pictures I had of me and Cody together. I missed him a lot. I then saw a picture of Cody and me. It was the day we officially became a couple. My arms were around his neck and his were on my waist. We had our foreheads touching at the top. We were both smiling at each other, and I was staring into his wonderful eyes.

I started crying all over again. By the time I cried myself to sleep, we were home.

Great. Now time for misery.

I entered my house and I immediately went to my room. Nothing had changed. My bed was a bunk bed which I shared with my older sister, Mary. She is one of my mean sisters. She is older than me by two years. She is 19. I walked to my bed, I set my bags and stuff on the left side of me, and I lay down on my bed, looking at the top bunk. I then closed my eyes thinking of Cody. I then sat up and reached into my bag and pulled out my laptop. I first checked my Email. I had a message from Cody. I clicked on it; I didn't even have to think about it. It said…

_Dear Bailey Bunny,_

_This is Cody. I hope you're doing okay. I miss you so much, and I have been crying so much I think I need to drink the whole ocean to be able to get the water back into my body. I love you so much. I keep looking at your photos and it's making me cry all over again. Keep in touch and call me whenever you can. Don't forget me. _

_Cody_

After I read his message, I started typing to him.

_Dear Cody,_

_I miss you so much too! I keep crying and I don't even realize it. I am never going to get over this. I still cont believe my parents for doing this. I wouldn't be able to forget you if I tried. Not like I want to. I also think I need to drink all the water in the world to fill my body back up with the water I lost. I'll call you every day. I will write to you too. I love you._

_Bailey_

After I finished typing, I closed my laptop and I then saw my younger sister Julie walk in.

Julie: Oh, Bailey, your home.

Bailey: Yeah.

I think she saw me crying.

Julie: What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be home?

Bailey: No.

I said that in a very cold voice.

Julie: Why not?

Bailey: I had to leave him.

Julie: Who?

Bailey: Cody, my boyfriend.

Julie: I'm sorry; can I see how he looks like?

I grabbed my phone from my sweater pocket and I viewed the photos of Cody. I had a couple tears stream down my face when I saw him. I picked the right photo and showed it to her. She grabbed my phone and looked at Cody for a long time.

Julie: Is this Cody?

Bailey: Yeah, I really miss him.

Julie: He's okay.

Bailey: What do you mean by okay?

Julie: I mean he's not that cute.

I couldn't believe she said that. I thought she was going to make me feel better but she made me feel worse.

Bailey: I love him, and that's all that matters.

I said harshly at her taking my phone from her hands.

Julie: Okay, whatever you say.

Bailey: Can you go please; I need to be alone right now.

Julie: Sure, okay?

Bailey: Thanks.

After she left, I took a nap, of course, dreaming of Cody.

_Cody's point of view_

I was getting so excited. London had already called Demi Lavato, Selena Gomez, Adele, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, and Big Time Rush. Right now, she was talking to the Jonas Brothers. When she hung up the phone, she told me that everyone was coming. Now, I just needed to find out when to go. I needed a perfect day. Oh! I got it! May 13th. The day of our anniversary! That is perfect. I just have to tell the others now!

Cody: Hey everyone!

Everyone turned their heads to me and I told them.

Cody: I know the perfect day we can go to Kettlecorn for the concert.

Zack: Does it have to do with Taco Tuesday?

Cody: No, it's not even going to be on a Tuesday!

Zack: Yes! Now I won't miss it.

Cody: It's going to be on a Monday.

Zack: No! I don't like the idea.

Cody: I haven't even told you the day yet!

Zack: Still!

Woody: Let me guess is it going to be in the month of June?

Cody: Let me guess, you don't want to miss the Mexican buffet everyday in the month of  
June?

Woody: How did you know?

Cody: Lucky Guess. Anyway, It's going to be on May 13th. The day of our anniversary!

I looked at everyone and they had smiles on their faces.


End file.
